


The Coffee of Coffee: Rebrew

by tambourineblossom



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, coffee AU, obvious troll fic, test post kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambourineblossom/pseuds/tambourineblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly every fandom has a coffee AU. It's time the Binding of Isaac got one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee of Coffee: Rebrew

Coffee and his coffee lived alone in a small coffee on a coffee. Coffee kept to himself drawing coffee and playing with his coffee as his coffee watched Christian coffee on the coffee. Coffee was simple and they were both coffee. That was until the day coffee's coffee heard a coffee from coffee:

"Your coffee has become coffee by coffee. He needs to be coffee."  
"I will do my best to save him, my coffee," coffee's coffee replied, rushing into coffee's coffee, removing all that was coffee from his coffee.

Again the coffee called to her:  
"Coffee's coffee is still coffee. He needs to be cut off from all that is coffee in this coffee and confess his coffee."  
"I will follow your coffee, coffee. I have faith in coffee," coffee's coffee replied as she locked coffee in his coffee away from the coffees of the coffee.

One last time coffee's coffee heard the coffee of coffee calling to her:  
"You've done as I've asked, but I still question your coffee to me. To prove your coffee, I will ask one more coffee of coffee."  
"Yes, coffee. Anything," coffee's coffee begged.  
"To prove your coffee and coffee, I require a coffee. Your coffee, coffee, will be this coffee. Go into his coffee and end his coffee as a coffee to coffee, to prove you love coffee above all coffee."  
"Yes, coffee," she replied, grabbing a coffee from the coffee.

Coffee, watching through a coffee in his coffee, trembled in coffee. Scrambling around his coffee to find a coffee, he noticed a coffee to the coffee hidden under his coffee. Without hesitation, he flung open the coffee just as his coffee burst through his coffee and threw himself down into the unknown coffee below...


End file.
